


A smutty anniversary

by kcatdino



Series: It's not like I believe (in Everlasting Love) [6]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Sharing, Endless smut, F/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Sketching, Sleepy Sex, Smut, This is just smut, Voyeurism, You Have Been Warned, don't read the rest of the tags unless you like smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-22 22:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcatdino/pseuds/kcatdino
Summary: Caroline and Klaus celebrate 3 months together with a day full of smut.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: It's not like I believe (in Everlasting Love) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182662
Kudos: 21





	1. The best way to wake up

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating this weekly to catch up to the tags, because Sunday is apparently the day of smut.

Klaus, as usual, woke up well before Caroline. She was still naked from last night's exertions, and had kicked the blankets down during the night. She lay on her side with her legs pulled up, leaving her pussy bright and open for him to admire. He paused, remembering that today would mark their third month straight of waking up tangled in each other's limbs. He didn't care much, he was looking forward to their eternity, but she would. And she had been hinting that she would prefer to wake up in  _ happier  _ ways.

Carefully, he grabbed a silk scarf from where the two of them kept such devices. Doing his best not to disturb her, he threaded the scarf through the slots in the headboard before knotting each end around her wrist. She grumbled in her sleep and he paused, pressing a kiss to her shoulder, and she immediately relaxed. He kept pressing kisses along her side as he moved his way down to his intended destination.

Her pussy was just as inviting as it had been when he first awoke, and he ran his tongue along it hesitantly, then more firmly. She moaned his name softly, clearly under the impression she was having a wet dream. He licked and sucked, thrusting his tongue at parts, until she was wet and dripping, careful to keep from exciting her enough she fully woke up.

Lining himself up along her back, he thrust inside her in a single smooth motion, her eyes fluttering open as she gasps. She shifts against him, settling him more fully inside her with a moan from both of them.

He snapped his hips up and she moaned again. Brushing her hair up away from her neck, he leaned in to kiss her neck, whispering "is this a preferable way to be woken up, sweetheart?"

He snaps his hips again. "The." Moan. "Best."

She moves to reach behind her to him, only to blink blearily at her bound hands. "Couldn't have you interrupting me" he murmurs innocently into her shoulder and she lets out a shaky laugh.

"Right, it has nothing to do with your." Moan. "Bondage." Moan. "Fetish." She's panting by the end of her sentence, in between thrusts of his hips

"Maybe I just wanted to make sure you couldn't hide your delightful pussy from me." His words leave a trail up her neck where he presses kisses against her jaw.

"Klaus?" She half gasps his name, grasping her bonds tightly in her hands.

"Yes, love?"

"Fuck me."

He quickly picks up the pace, setting a bruising speed for both of them, as one hand snakes its way past her manicured bush to begin its machinations on her clit. Klaus whispers the filthiest things he can in her ear all the while, about how dripping she was for him before being fully conscious and all the things he'd love to do to her body. When he feels himself about to go over the edge, he pinches her clit in between his fingers, sending her over at the same time as him.

Once they've stopped panting, he carefully unties the scarf from around her wrist. Flipping over, she threads her hands through his hair, staring at him with bright eyes. "Did you just do this for fun or did you actually remember our anniversary?" Her voice is light, and she's clearly too sated to care either way.

"Of course I remembered love, thought the occasion was a good time to try something new."

"The best something new" she snuggles closer to him, brushing her thigh against his already stirring cock. "I can't wait to see how you'll top yourself in the next month."

"That's a high bar you are holding me to, sweetheart. Might make a man nervous."

"I have faith in you."

  
  



	2. Blood-sharing is a healthy breakfast, right?

Caroline’s grip tightened on Klaus’s thigh, right at the juncture between the two, when he tried to roll away.

“I can’t exactly surprise you with breakfast in bed if you won’t let me up, sweetheart.” 

“Don’t care,” she muttered, sniffing his neck as she nestles closer. “You’re plenty tasty.”

Klaus chuckles, “We can’t exist solely off each other, you know.” She just has her other hand reach around and start threading through his hair, eyes still closed forcefully against the idea of getting up. “Sweetheart-” he begins, cajoling, but the hand on his thigh drifts higher, applying the lightest of pressure to his balls and he groans. Her eyes flutter open so she can smirk at him.

“You were saying?” She says sweetly, stroking up and down the length of his cock. His eyes narrow, until she swipes her thumb over the tip of his cock and he bites back a moan.

“Sustenance is important.” He keeps his voice even, but can’t keep the gravel from it.

“Mhhmmm, it really is” she murmurs against his neck, before kissing a trail down his chest. Her grip has returned to his thigh and tightened painfully, her nails drawing blood. That seems to be her destination.

She licks up the spots of blood when she arrives at the juncture of his thighs, before peering at him around the cock she’s massaging. “Don’t let me stop you,” he breathes.

Caroline presses a featherlight kiss to each of his balls before biting down with her fangs on his inner thigh. His hand quickly enters her hair to hold her there, the other gripping the headboard so hard it splinters. Once her fangs finally retract and she starts licking the wound closed, Klaus is panting, the headboard reduced to near dust under his grip. Her head moves up slowly, kissing her way to the tip of his cock, which she takes in her bloody mouth. He nearly comes in her mouth at just the sight of her, mouth covered in his blood, bobbing up and down on his cock.

She frowns at the streaks of blood she leaves along his cock, then moves to grab a part of the already ruined blanket. “Don’t” he groans, “you look beautiful as is.” She eyes him for a second, evaluating his truthfulness, before returning to her work on his cock. She licks up the stray blood from the sides of her mouth and licks his cock clean in long, slow strokes of her tongue. Her mouth envelopes his head again, using just the barest hint of teeth and she grips his base in her hands. “Caroline love, I’m going to-” he tries to warn her, but she catches his eye with steel in her gaze and hollows her cheeks as she pulls back agonizingly slowly, sending him over the edge and his cum into her mouth. He hauls her up to face level the moment she’s swallowed, and licks her mouth clean, their tongues clashing as he tastes himself in multiple ways in her mouth.

Once they finally pull apart, panting, she tilts her neck in invitation. “I’ve already got your cure blood in me. Quite a bit of it.” She doesn’t need to tell him twice, his fangs sinking into her neck as his hands find her mound. She comes apart under his fingers as he retracts his fangs, slowly licking the taste of her blood from his chin. 

She flops back down on the pillows, so sated she hums her pleasure. She turns to him, where he’s still drinking in the sight of her, eyes roving in a way that suggests he’s capturing the memory to paint her later. “Is it too late to take you up on breakfast in bed?”

Klaus chuckles. “And here you had argued your case for only feeding off each other so well.” He presses a kiss to her temple and gets up to head to the kitchen. When he glances back, however, she’s snoring softly into the pillow. Shaking his head, he abandons his french toast preparations and grabs a sketchpad. No need to make breakfast when she was asleep, and no need to pass up a perfect opportunity to capture her expressions.


End file.
